


My Archer

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, IronHawk - Freeform, Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Archer

Tony meets Clint on his return flight from Afghanistan.  
He notices the man instantly.  
He is gorgeous.  
Tony has been attracted to both men and women.  
This man left quite an impression.  
He tried to make Ton laugh.

The next time is during the Battle of New York.  
He finds out that the gorgeous man is a Shield agent.  
His nae is Clint Baton aka Hawkeye.  
He is also Romanoff's partner.  
Tony always calls Clint a lot of nicknames.  
And Clint takes them in a stride.  
Tony gets to know him and fall in love.  
Predictably he and Pepper break up.  
He decides to woo Clint.  
Clint agrees to date him.  
Natasha threatens Tony several times that if he hurt Clint, he will be dead.  
Tony will kill himself before hurting Clint.  
Clint is after all his adorable archer.


End file.
